Dare vs Chase
by Greeksoccerstar
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's relationship is going great..., that is until Rachel gets an idea. REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJO series Rick Riordan does!**

* * *

><p>"Why! What did I ever do to you to make you think I deserved this?"<p>

"What do you mean I think you deserved this? I did not do anything to you!"

"Really then why did you kiss her?"

"But I didn't….She kissed me! Please believe me."

"NO! WE ARE OVER!"

* * *

><p>Your probably thinking what was that about, well let me explain. Hi I'm Percy Jackson and that soul crushing argument you just read was between Annabeth and me, let me start from the beginning.<p>

It was a normal day…well as normal as it can be at Camp Half-blood, I was hanging out with my amazing girlfriend listening to music in my cabin when Rachel showed up, she had been trying to destroy my relationship with Annabeth. She came in as usual happily skipping in a tight tank-top and short-shorts, she seems to think that dressing like that will make me dump Annabeth for her, like that will ever happen. She decided that us ignoring her was an invitation to sit on my bed with us and glare at Annabeth while trying to act innocent as she tried to run a finger up and down my arm. It was getting really awkward thank the gods that Chiron needed to speak with Rachel, leaving it just Annabeth and me. Annabeth sighed and laid her head on my lap with her eyes closed, I decided to start playing with her golden princess curls.

"Hey you okay?" I asked as I kissed her forehead.

"Yeah I just wish she would leave us alone for once." She replied leaning up to kiss my cheek.

"I know but remember I love you, I always have not her!" I said as she shook her head at my cheesiness. With that said we found ourselves falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Rachel (POV)<p>

Stupid Chiron, why does he always need me when I am with Percy? I will get him to be mine, little miss Annie bell…..Annabeth, whatever better watch out. I have a plan to get Percy and it's going to be good she won't know what hit her. When Percy goes for his nightly swim my plan will start, have fun finding a new boyfriend as good as mine will be(Percy) Annabeth!


	2. Short but good

Sorry I had no ideas I just got this one  
>Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING RICK RIORDAN DOES<p>

Percy POV

It was almost curfew when we woke up from our little nap and Annabeth had to go back to her cabin, so since I was alone I went to the beach. When I got to the beach I had this feeling I was being watched, but I ignored it and jumped in the water. As I swam I thought of everything from how Rachel used to be so cool she was one of my best friends then she started hanging out with some girls from her school and now look at her. I also thought of how lucky I am to have Annabeth, and then I laughed to myself thinking how she would tell me to stop the cheesiness. When I got to my cabin Annabeth was there crying she threw a paper at me and ran out.

Rachel POV

I saw Annabeth run past crying, all I could think was how Percy will be mine. Let me explain: being the artist I am I was able to write a letter in Percy's hand writing.

Dear Rachel,

I had a great time with you on our date last night. I am so sorry we have to sneak around but if you want I will break up with Annabeth so we can be together. I love you more than anything. How about Saturday night we go into town?

Love you

Percy

I had a Hermes' kid steal Annabeth's one design I had seen her working on that she took to show Percy so she would go and see the note.


	3. Girls day

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

**HEY GUYS CAN YOU PLEASE REVIEW MY OTHER STORY "TRATIE TAKES A TURN" BEFORE I REDO IT.**

Annabeth POV

I can't believe him, after everything he said, he goes and does that! I was so sad I ran to one place I can take out my pain; the arena. When I got to the arena I saw Clarisse, we became friends after the war. I immediately ran to her since she was the only one there. As soon as she saw me, she ushered me to a bench and told me to tell her what happened, as I told her the story I noticed she got angrier by the second. After I finished she told me to get back to my cabin and get some sleep she would sort this problem out, since crying took a lot out of me, I reluctantly agreed.

Clarisse POV (didn't expect that did you)

"THAT PRISSY, HE THINKS HE CAN JUST DO THAT TO ANNABETH! NO HE CAN'T!" I thought angrily, I was so angry I didn't even notice my boyfriend Chris walk in. To calm down I decided to go for a walk with Chris, I told him about what happened to Annabeth. He agreed to talk to Percy about this, while I help Annabeth.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

After I got permission from Chiron to leave camp I walk to the Athena cabin. I told Annabeth about going into the city for a day, she of course agreed. As we left I told her that we would stop in the coffee shop to start. As we were there, a few boys winked at us, by the way it looked she was starting to feel a little bit better but not much. We spent the whole day shopping thanks to Chiron thinking of Annabeth as a daughter giving us cash. After spending the day we came back to camp so happy we couldn't be bothered. We both decided we would do the day out again.

Annabeth POV

I had a great day with Clarisse we went to a coffee shop first and a few guys were winking at us, then we went to the mall. At the mall we went to a bunch of awesome stores and even bought a few shirts. We are so going to do this again, I didn't even think of Percy. Well since it was a long day I went straight to bed.

**Next chapter is how Chris and Percy's convo goes**


	4. Guys day

**I need a beta-reader so PM me if you're interested no experience needed**

***Disclaimer:* I own NOTHING **

Percy POV

So I'm in my cabin thinking of how to get Annabeth back when Chris barges in telling me we were going to have a "Dude Day". So as we left he said we were going to the beach then leaving camp to go to a game or something. As we were walking Chris decided to ask why I cheated on Annabeth.

"So Perce….Why'd you cheat on Annabeth we all thought you guys would be the ones to last forever."

"Dude! I didn't cheat on her Rachel is still trying to get me to go out with her" I replied angrily

"Chill, if you want the guys and I will all help you get back together with Annabeth!"

"Thanks man!"

As talked at the beach we thought of ways to get Annabeth to at least speak to me again. After the beach we went to see the Yankees play. After that we just hung out and listened to music until we ran into the Stoll brothers (Connor and Travis) who we hung out with for the rest of the day. When we got back to camp we noticed the girls were still gone, so we decided to plan what we would do to get Annabeth to listen to me.

Let's just say the plan involves

soda

beef jerky

Mrs. O'Leary

Nico

Travis and Connor

Chris

AND A LOT OF BEGGING

I defiantly am getting Annabeth back, get ready Annabeth cuz you're coming back to me!

**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL OWN NOTHING**

**If anyone is interested i need a Beta-reader any fan who wants to be a beta pm Me**

Percy POV

Today I decided to tell the guys the plan and make sure it will work. Currently Travis, Connor, Chris, Nico and I are sitting in my cabin "Okay guys here is the plan!"

First Travis and Connor are going to Prank the Athena Cabin, then when Annabeth goes out to find them Nico is going to walk by her with Mrs. O'Leary, as Annabeth is petting Mrs. O'Leary Nico and Mrs. O'Leary are going to shadow travel her outside of the camp. After she is out of camp she will meet up with Chris, who is buying a present for Clarisse and needs her help. As he does that I will be setting up a romantic dinner at the restaurant, where we had our first date. There I will beg until she takes me back.

The guys all agreed that it sounds like it's going to work, so the plan will start tomorrow!

Rachel POV

I hiding on Percy's porch listening to the plan. When he finished I heard movement so I ran back to my cave as fast as I could. When I got back I realized that I would have to stop the plan or mess it up enough for Annabeth to hate him more than anything. My plan will be to stop the prank so she doesn't go find them and won't find Chris. I will be ready, much luck to me I guess because I will get my Percy.

ITS SHORT BUT I DID THIS WHEN I HAD TIME I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME BECAUSE I HAVE CHORES AND SUMMER READING I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED… **REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6  the plan works or fails?

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL OWN NOTHING RICK RIORDAN DOES!**

Well guys this is Chapter 6, HOPE YOU LIKE!  
><strong>I also want to thank my beta-reader <strong>**GoddessArtemis1999 for revising for me!**

Rachel POV

Okay, so I had everything planned. After Travis and Connor finished their prank, I made sure that Chiron got a note telling him about the prank, so instead of Annabeth looking for the boys, Chiron already had it resolved. Connor of course had to go and tell Annabeth that it was Nico's idea so she left to find Nico; I of course knew the little weasel would make sure Annabeth made it to Nico and Mrs. O'Leary. I stopped Annabeth on her way to finding Nico telling her he was in the Underworld so she should wait until he gets back; she seemed suspicious but believed me. My work here is done. Bye Annabeth! Thanks for giving me a chance to get Percy!

Nico POV

I was hiding in the shadows when Connor told Annabeth it was my idea for the prank, normally I would be blamed but this was to help my cousin and Annabeth (who is like an older sister to me). As I hid in the shadows I heard Rachel tell Annabeth I wasn't in camp even though I just talked to her 15 minutes ago. When I saw Annabeth walk off, I had to hurry and run so I could show her that I'm still in camp! By the time I got to her I just made it before she entered her cabin, I told her I was sorry and only joking about the prank but they took it literally. After I explained it wasn't my fault for the prank she believed me and allowed me to show her the cool thing I found (taking her to Chris!)

Chris POV

When Nico got to me I was thinking that he would never show up with Annabeth. When Annabeth "ran into me", I asked for help to find a present for my girlfriend, Clarisse, like I was supposed to. After we found a new jersey for her, I took Annabeth to the beach, and ran off behind a bush where Nico would take me back to camp!

Percy POV

I was getting worried when I realized Chris was late; He should have brought Annabeth over already, but I relaxed when I saw Annabeth walk over and behind her, I saw Nico and Chris wave bye. When she sat down I explained everything from what actually happened before the plan, as I told her she listened and nodded her head at comments. After I explained everything, I gave her a box that had a necklace in it, and begged for her to take me back.

**What do you think will she take him back? **** . /_Xd2tr8jvrfw/TBcCIY5AI4I/AAAAAAAABPs/Sbu0_ **** (LINK FOR THE NECKLACE)**


	7. Answer and PRIZE FOR THE REVIEWERS

**Hey Guys I'M BACK! Sorry I just finished soccer camp but here I am! To start I would like to thank both Authors on here who inspire me and are my friends, along with some of the reviewers****  
><strong>

**AUTHORS ****  
><strong>**I-Hate-Reality's-Concept  
>RawrAndI<br>RedVinesGirl11  
>Creampielover<br>ButtercupRocks  
><strong>

**Reviewers ****  
><strong>**pjoperson  
>daughterofposideon12<br>WisestOwl  
>SORRY GUYS I CAN'T PUT ALL OF YOU DOWN<br>AS ALWAYS THANKS TO MY BETA-READER GoddessArtemis1999**

* * *

><p><strong>THE 20<strong>**th**** Reviewer will get a prize look to the bottom to see what it is :D**

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: *I OWN NOTHING*<p>

Previously:

Percy POV

I was getting worried when I realized Chris was late; He should have brought Annabeth over already, but I relaxed when I saw Annabeth walk over and behind her, I saw Nico and Chris wave good-bye. When she sat down I explained everything from what actually happened before the plan, as I told her she listened and nodded her head at comments. After I explained everything, I gave her a box that had a necklace in it, and begged for her to take me back.

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV<p>

After all the begging and the necklace from Percy, I wanted to say yes, and take him back but I don't want to get hurt! He stood there waiting for an answer, I answered with a stutter "I-I–I can't" and with that I ran out of there, leaving Percy to sit there alone. When I got away from the beach I pulled out a few drachmas, and summoned the _Grey Sister's_ taxi for a ride back to camp.

Percy POV

After Annabeth left I sat there thinking about what she just said. After a while I was taken from my thoughts by my loving, cousin Nico slapping the back of my head. I glared at him and told him to take us (me, Chris, and Nico) back to camp, he didn't seem fazed by the glare but I guess spending time with the dead does that to you. When I got back to camp I went straight to my cabin and slept for the night, trying to dream a way to get Annabeth back.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo Sorry its short, but I have a lot of soccer practices, and I PROMISE Annabeth and Percy will get back together! Please Review: my 20<strong>**th**** reviewer will get to add something to the story (a perfect date for them, another girl's day, etc.) of their choice as long as it's reasonable**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys sorry I was gone for a while laptop was gone for a while; my cousin took it to college by accident. **

**Please Review: my 20th reviewer will get to add something to the story (a perfect date for them, another girl's day, etc.) of their choice as long as it's reasonable.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I wish I owned this but I don't Rick Riordan does!**

**Previously:**

Percy POV

After Annabeth left I sat there thinking about what she just said. After a while I was taken from my thoughts by my loving, cousin Nico slapping the back of my head. I glared at him and told him to take us (me, Chris, and Nico) back to camp, he didn't seem fazed by the glare but I guess spending time with the dead does that to you. When I got back to camp I went straight to my cabin and slept for the night, trying to dream a way to get Annabeth back.

**BEFORE I FORGET, GO TO MY PROFILE THERE IS A POLL THERE FOR YOU GUYS TO VOTE WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT :D  
>*Morning*<strong>

Percy POV

I was woken up by Nico and Chris running in screaming something about how they had an idea. After I woke up enough to understand them, I heard them say that the best way to get Annabeth back was to get the girls to help. So that was what we would do; at lunch we would get the girls to meet me and the guys in the forest.

When lunch came the girls agreed to meet us in the forest. After we all were there I explained that we should all work together to get Annabeth and me back together. The girls all gave me attitude how I should just let her cool down, but Piper (**AN: yes, I'm putting her in the story, we need a daughter of Aphrodite, and I want the nice one**) said how Annabeth hasn't been as happy as she could be since we broke up. They said they would think about it, and we all would meet here tomorrow after lunch again.

Annabeth POV

At lunch I saw a bunch of girls who I was friends with get up and walk towards the forest, I was going to follow but Malcolm called me to help him design a gift for his stepmom's birthday (lucky him he got along with his stepmom). Before we started walking back to the cabin, I gave one last look to the forest. After a while we decided to design a jewelry box for his stepmom, after we finished designing it I went down to the forge; where you could find the Hephaestus kids and asked if Nyssa could forge it for us, she happily agreed. We agreed either Malcolm or I would come pick it up tomorrow after dinner, and I left with a small smile because I had fun helping my brother design something.

**Sorry its short, but I want your opinions go to my profile and check out the poll, I want to know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Congrats to ChildOfWisdom my 20th reviewer! IN THIS CHAPTER I WILL BE ADDING IN HER OC

Thaise: Hey Guys this is kinda new for me but I'd like to welcome Veronica my 20th reveiwer.

Hey Veronica whats up?

Veronica: Hey, Thaise! Nothing much, just reading you're fabulous story.

Thaise: Oh, Thanks Veronica, you are too kind! Its great the you could introduce the story with me today(or night depends when you readers are ya know reading)

Veronica: Well, I'm hear thanks to you! I bet everyone will enjoy the next chapter! I can't wait to see what amazing thing you have written!

Thaise: Well, I sure hope its gonna be a good one, Should the reviewers get a prize do you think? How bout a virtual Cookie :D

Veronica: :D! Definitely, I think they'll love the virtual cookie! (::)!

I bet it's amazing!

Thaise: Well On with the story then :D would you like to do the honors?

Veronica: I'l love to! Greeksoccerstar doesn't own Percy Jackson (sadly) Rick Riordan Does.

Thaise: on with the story and maybe next chapter if Veronica would like to she can come back and start the story off with me :D!

Veronica: I would love too!

* * *

><p>PREVIOUSLY:<p>

Annabeth POV

At lunch I saw a bunch of girls who I was friends with get up and walk towards the forest, I was going to follow but Malcolm called me to help him design a gift for his stepmom's birthday (lucky him he got along with his stepmom). Before we started walking back to the cabin, I gave one last look to the forest. After a while we decided to design a jewelry box for his stepmom, after we finished designing it I went down to the forge; where you could find the Hephaestus kids and asked if Nyssa could forge it for us, she happily agreed. We agreed either Malcolm or I would come pick it up tomorrow after dinner, and I left with a small smile because I had fun helping my brother design something.

* * *

><p>PRESENT:<p>

Annabeth POV

After I helped Malcolm, I walked around camp for a little while, when I saw my half sibling, Scarlett, who is six years old with straight brown hair she inherited from her father, with smokey bluish grey eyes. I decided to walk over and see what she was up to. She saw me and immediately ran at me for a hug, I saw her look behind me, and I knew she wasn't used to seeing me without Percy. Her step mom, Ali, didn't want her sent her to camp as a year rounder when she was four, and well, basically she took to Percy and me as if we were her parents. Gods I miss Percy… I feel like an idiot, for leaving the romantic dinner he did! I shook myself out of my thoughts as I listened to Scarlett, who was pulling me over to a table so I can draw with her.

Percy POV

I looked over at the pavilion and saw Scarlett, and Annabeth. I couldn't help but think about the comments everyone said about how Annabeth, Scarlett and I were like a little family and they could see this happening when we were older. I really miss Annabeth she is literally the best thing I have ever had. I need her, I just have to wait until tomorrow after dinner to meet up the gang to see if they will help, I really hope they will I love Annabeth and need her. I saw Scarlett look over at me and smile, I smiled back she playfully mouthed the words "Hi daddy", she always like to call me daddy and Annabeth mommy.

Rachel POV

Chiron called me into his office, I had to leave camp for a few weeks, Daddy wanted me to go home for a while, and he thought I was an academy for young ladies so I had to go or he would get suspicious. At least I learned how to fake like I had proper manners. I just hope I broke Annabeth and my Percy up enough to keep them apart while I am gone. I am currently in the car heading home to meet my parents.

*DINNER TIME*

Percy and Annabeth POV (they have the same thoughts)

Dinner as always is great, but I could help looking over at him/her, GODS I MISS HIM/HER!  
>I turned my head to Chiron who stomped his hoof on the table to say something, after he stomped his hoof he said he wanted to see me, PercyAnnabeth and the gang in his office. I wonder what he's going to say.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I LOVE ALL MY READERS SO GO ON THE POLL AND VOTE ON MY PROFILE<em>**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

HEY EVERYONE SORRY IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO RESPOND, **THANK YOU TO ALL MY FANS AND REVIEWERS :D LOVE YOU GUYS  
>ANY ONE THAT WANTS TO BE IN THE STORY PM ME THE DETAILS AT THE BOTTOM!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: RICK RIORDAN OWNS THE PEOPLES**

Percy and Annabeth POV (they have the same thoughts)

Dinner as always is great, but I could help looking over at him/her, GODS I MISS HIM/HER!  
>I turned my head to Chiron who stomped his hoof on the table to say something, after he stomped his hoof he said he wanted to see me, PercyAnnabeth and the gang in his office. I wonder what he's going to say.

No one POV

When the gang walked into the big house and into Chiron's office, they all sat down and waited for what he had to say. After a few moments of agonizing silence Chiron said…."Young heroes with the war over and cabins already rebuilt, I have decided that your group will go to Goode High School. You all will be leaving tomorrow" The whole gang was shocked but excited being Chris, Clarisse, the Stolls and Katie have never been to high school at all. After the shock wore off they each ran to their cabins to pack.

Chiron POV (shocking I know)

These kids really do deserve a break from training and high school will be good for them to see the real world, I just wish it didn't have to be the school Rachel went to but Sally requested that they would go to Percy's school where Paul could keep an eye on them. I hope this helps Percy and Annabeth get back together, it has been a while since I saw two heroes have so strong feelings toward the other.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL TELL OF ALL THE PREPARATIONS OF THE CAMPERS!

**If you want to be in the story as classmates in the high school times. I WILL BE ADDING MY SELF AS PERCY'S HALF SISTER BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE HIM (ITS SCARY SIMILAR) AND I LOVE WATER!  
><strong>

Name:

Age: 14

Year in School:

Appearence:

Outfits:

Demigod or not (I reserve right to change if too many of one):

Personality:

Fears:

Favorite Subject:

Teacher's Pet:

Popularity: (Ex. Nerd, Loner, Jock, Cheerleader, etc.)

Rude, or friendly to the gang:

Any Pets:

OTHER ADD INS:


	11. Chapter 11

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE REVIEWERS I'M GONNA TRY AND ADD IN AS MANY NEW PEOPLE AS I CAN BUT HERE'S THE CATCH I MIGHT JUST USE YOUR NAMES NOT SURE YET. ANYWAY I'M HERE WITH A FRIEND AND HERE IS THE DISCLAIMER.**

Megha: Hi Everyone! I hope u guys are all enjoying Thaise's amazing story

Thaise: aww thx. so i've got a surprise for u!

Megha: what is it, what is it, what is it!

Thaise: Im putting your name in as OC (possibly the other stuff too)

Megha: Really YAY! and now i have a present for u! a virtual cookie :) (::)

Thaise: thats a good cookie :)

Megha: Lets give the reviewers virtual cookies to for being so awesome :D

Thaise: Ok virtual cookies for everyone (::)! Wow we're spoiling the readers, last time they got cookies from veronica and i and now they got them from us :D

Megha: that's true... oh well :)

Thaise: Now for the disclaimer

Megha: ooooooo can I do it pleeeeeeeze

Thaise: yea sure go ahead

Megha: Greeksoccerstar does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters (except for the OC's :D)

Thaise: Now on with the story , hope u like the next chapter :D

Megha: I'm sure they'll love it :)

_**THE FIRST 10 PEOPLE TO PM (ONLY PM'S ALLOWED) GET A SNEAK PEAK OF A SECRET THAT WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR THE ONE AFTER!**_

Previously

Chiron POV (shocking I know)

These kids really do deserve a break from training and high school will be good for them to see the real world, I just wish it didn't have to be the school Rachel went to but Sally requested that they would go to Percy's school where Paul could keep an eye on them. I hope this helps Percy and Annabeth get back together, it has been a while since I saw two heroes have so strong feelings toward the other.

*NOW*

Percy POV

I'm currently in my cabin packing up my stuff; the only good thing about this break is getting to see my mom, and going with my friends. As I packed I started to think about what High school will be like with the gang, I wonder if I'll have any classes with Annabeth, I would love that I would have more chances to make her see she's the only girl I want to ever be with. I better get to bed, we leave tomorrow morning. Can't wait to see mom!

~~Dreaming~~

I was underwater, but this part of the ocean seemed so familiar, then I recognized my father's palace. I decided that he had to be trying to tell me something so I swam towards the, large magnificent castle like, home. When I reached the door my father stepped out, and said simply "Percy, during your time at your mother's you will, get Annabeth back, if you believe strongly enough and fight for her. You also will meet someone you will become close with." With that I woke up again and fell back into this time a dreamless sleep.

Travis POV

Connor and I were getting ready to go to high school; we were both really excited because we usually are year round campers. Also Katie's going; yeah I know what you're thinking "OMG YOU TOTALLY HAVE A MAJOR CRUSH ON HER!" I hate to admit it but yes I, the amazing Travis Stoll, like Katie Gardner. Connor and I just finished packing and we need our sleep so we can get to high school and prank a bunch of unsuspecting kids, most likely the guys that go after Katie.

Chris POV

Well I finished packing a while ago, and I was currently thinking of a way for Clarisse to stop being mad at me. You see we weren't technically dating, we kind of were and kind of weren't so when Drew (I swear she and Rachel have it in for us guys so we can't help Percy and Annabeth.) made it seem like I didn't want to date Clarisse, she overheard what I said about not wanting anyone but her and misunderstood. Hopefully the time at high school will help me get her back, Oh gods I better get back to the cabin, Chiron said if I get caught after dark out of my cabin I can't go on the trip.

_**Well guys thanks for reading, now click the review button and tell me what you think lol. Love you guys, and don't forget: FIRST 10 PEOPLE TO PM ME WILL GET A SNEAK PEAK OR WELL A SECRET THAT WILL BE COMEING UP! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING**_

_**I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE FASTER IF I GET MORE REVIEWS AND PM's **_


	12. Chapter 12

WELCOME BACK TO DARE VS CHASE!

I AM SOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR A LONG WHILE, A FEW WEEKS AGO I TURNED 15, AND ALSO MY ENGLISH TEACHER WHO I WAS CLOSE WITH FOR A WHILE, DIED! A FEW OF YOU GUYS ASKED ME ABOUT ONE OF MY FAVORITE STORIES SO HERE IT IS _**"My life as a rockstar" by Creampielover**_ It's about the Power puff girls.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

Previously:

_Chris POV_

_Well I finished packing a while ago, and I was currently thinking of a way for Clarisse to stop being mad at me. You see we weren't technically dating, we kind of were and kind of weren't so when Drew (I swear she and Rachel have it in for us guys so we can't help Percy and Annabeth.) Made it seem like I didn't want to date Clarisse, she overheard what I said about not wanting anyone but her and misunderstood. Hopefully the time at high school will help me get her back, Oh gods I better get back to the cabin, Chiron said if I get caught after dark out of my cabin I can't go on the trip. _

_**A/N: To you guys who submitted about OC's they will be in the chapter they will be when the high school scene comes, and I probably will only be using names, just because almost everyone wanted to be friends with the gang! I'm sorry if you wanted to be friends and I make you hate the gang!**_

Now:

My POV (surprise, and you'll get the name when I meet the gang)

I'm currently in art class; it was a free day so I could draw whatever I feel. I decided to draw a night, under the sea theme, of course. Sadly my artistic moment was ruined because I was called down to the principal's office. As entered the office I waved to Mr. Hisockie the vice principal, after I waved I walked into principal Mrs. Hallia's office. As I sat down, she got straight to the point, that I would show around a group of new kids who would be arriving tomorrow. After the mini meeting, I left to go to my next class, and the day continued on as any other. Yet in every second I had free I thought about the new kids, "would are they like?" I would constantly ask in my head.

Percy POV

The gang is all done, packing, and we are on our way to the apartment. When we got there I helped the guys unpack, and talked to the girls who agreed to help me get Annabeth back, then left to my mom's house where I promised my mom I would stay during the week and go to the apartment on weekends. When I got home, mom told me I had a visitor so I walked to my room to find my dad (Poseidon) sitting on my bed having a conversation with my pet beta-fish. As I walked over to my bed I bowed respectfully to him, yet he told me to lose the formalities. After the joking, he said that I would be meeting my "twin" sister. He also said to be on the watch for Aphrodite, she wants to talk to me. I guess I have to wait until tomorrow to find out what he means!

Thanks Guys LOVE YOU ALL! I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON! AND I WILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys it's me, Thaise! I'm really sorry about my cousin; he is just really over protective of me, his sister ALMOST committed suicide from being bullied, and well he considers me like a sister. ANYWAY I'M SOOOOOO SORRY STILL I HOPE THIS UPDATE WILL MAKE YOU FORGIVE ME FOR LEAVING MY ACCOUNT UNGUARDED WHILE I GOT BLOOD TAKEN! _**PS: IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE REVIEW THAT MADE MY COUSIN FLIP LOOK IN THE REVIEWS! **_**BUT SERIOUSLY WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS STORY, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT I'LL QUIT NOW FOR YOU GUYS BUT THIS STORY IS FOR YOU! PLEASE LET ME KNOW! **

_Also to the "guest" who wrote the review, next time at least sign your name because I would love to see how you write if you want to critique me, then allow me to critique you_

_FANS: THANKS FOR STAYING WITH THE STORY! :D_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**_

_Previously:_

_Percy POV_

_The gang is all done, packing, and we are on our way to the apartment. When we got there I helped the guys unpack, and talked to the girls who agreed to help me get Annabeth back, then left to my mom's house where I promised my mom I would stay during the week and go to the apartment on weekends. When I got home, mom told me I had a visitor so I walked to my room to find my dad (Poseidon) sitting on my bed having a conversation with my pet beta-fish. As I walked over to my bed I bowed respectfully to him, yet he told me to lose the formalities. After the joking, he said that I would be meeting my "twin" sister. He also said to be on the watch for Aphrodite, she wants to talk to me. I guess I have to wait until tomorrow to find out what he means!_

NOW:

Travis's POV

When we all got to the apartment, we all found out who each of us would be rooming with, of course Connor and I are put together. After we all found out who was rooming with whom, I decided I'd go for a quick run. As I slipped on my hoodie I checked to see if Connor wanted to go with, but he was already passed out on his bed, so I let him be. I ran a few streets and passed the Empire State building where I looked up and said a little hello to my dad, and ran until I saw a little park with a pond in the center of it. As walked around the park, I decided I would take a break and sit under a large oak tree, and before I knew it I fell into a light sleep. I was woken up by some chick, kicking me in the leg.

"Hey! Watch it! What do I look like an all you can kick punching bag?" I said in slight pain as I glared at her.

"Well, sorry I just thought you would like to be woken up before you got locked in here!" She said back with a bit of a challenging voice as she pointed to the gate that wasn't locked yet.

"Oh, um thanks. I'm Travis by the way, and um sorry for um getting a bit angry." I replied as I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"It's cool, I don't think anyone likes to be woken up and I'm Thaise." The girl who I now know as "Thaise" said in a calmness that reminded me a little of Percy.

"Ha-ha, yeah I guess so, and your name kind of sounds like the Greek hero, Theseus." I replied in a joking way as I looked around trying to find something that would help me find the way to the apartment.

"That's because it's a girl version with a slight Celtic pronunciation of Theseus. Also do you want me to help you find your way home, you look new and a little lost." Thaise, said in a joking way with a smile.

I did a quick nod, and told her the address. For a second she remained quiet and then we started off, I decided to ask a few questions, and I found out:

She goes to Goode too, and she will probably be our guide tomorrow.

She loves the ocean because she thinks its calming.

She loves any shade of blue or green, grey, silver and black

She's a bit of a prankster (I see a very good friendship forming :D)

That's all I found out in the short walk, but we exchanged cell numbers, and with that she was off to her house that was about a block or two away. Before a bunch of you guys start "How do they have cell phones, do they want to be stalked by monsters?" the Athena and Hephaestus cabins worked together to make a mini chip that would make us unnoticed by monsters. **(A/N: I don't know if anyone thought up the chip idea, so if you did I don't own it.) **

When I got into the house Connor attacked me with questions about who I was with, as I answered him about Thaise, I noticed Katie looked mad. After I said about Thaise, I ate an apple (Chiron had the place filled up with anything we need for when we got here), and went to bed wondering what school would be like.

_**NEXT CHAPTER, A FEW OF THE OC'S WILL BE ARRIVING! I SENT A PM TO THE OC OWNERS! Also if I sent you a pm, pm back so I know if I can still use your charater!**_


	14. Chapter 14 SORRY ITS SHORT

**WELCOME BACK TO DARE VS CHASE! I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS THAT ARE REVIEWING! **

**TODAY I'm adding in an OC from**** The1andOnlyWiseGirl **** the OC's name is Sydni!  
><strong>_**I own nothing Rick Riordan does!  
><strong>__Special thanks to my new friend __**tomboygreengurl**__ for reviewing and my NEW JERSEY TWIN WHO KNOWS WHO SHE IS!_**  
><strong> 

**ON WITH THE STORY**

_I'm not going to do the previously today I'm just really tired from soccer practice!_

Thaise POV

"Today's the day I show the new kids around….at least its Travis and his friends so they can't be that bad" I thought as I finished getting dressed for the day, I wore a blue t-shirt that said "If I don't prank you who am I supposed to" and grey skinny jeans with my blue converse, along with my lucky silver and blue crescent moon sea glass necklace. Then I heard a loud knock on my bed room door followed by a loud voice shouting "THAISE WAKE UP!" That voice happens to belong to my friend Sydni.

"Hey Syd (**A/N: Do you mind if I call her Syd?**), what's up?" I asked as she made herself comfortable in one of my beanbag chairs as she brushed her long brown hair and pulled it back so you could see her golden brown eyes.

"Nothing just bored….by the way Spike is sick and won't be in school today." Syd replied as she dug through my closet for what I have no clue.

"Uhh Syd what are you looking for in my closet?" I asked confused at why she is going through my walk in closet muttering about how she can't find it.

"I need a pair of converse to borrow; mine are still wet from my dog putting it in the pond at the park. Ugh, how does it make sense that you have almost every piece of clothing in here and the most makeup and shoes I've ever seen, and yet you don't use or wear like half of it because you are more tomboy than girly? YESSS I FOUND IT!" She replied happy that she found the shoes

I couldn't help but smirk because yeah I have a lot of things I don't use often but half the clothes I design myself so I'm not going to get rid of it easily. I looked over to see her pull on my black and red stripped converse that matched her black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knee and red "Three day Grace" t-shirt.

As soon as she was ready, we grabbed my skateboard and her bike then headed to school.

_MEAN WHILE_  
>Travis POV<p>

After I woke up I noticed Connor's bed was empty so I went and got dressed. After I put on blue jeans, my winged sneakers dad gave Connor and I [never know when you got to get out of somewhere fast] and a green V-neck tee. I walked to the kitchen saw everyone else ready for school, and talking about our schedules that Chiron dropped off. Strangely Connor and I had only five classes out of the nine we had including lunch but three of the four without him I have with Katie, and the last one with Chris. 

_**Guys I can't really do more right now I'm doing this from mobile and I'm going to do the next chapter at the school but I have to wait a until tomorrow to get my laptop back than I'll update with a longer chapter!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Welcome back to Dare VS Chase!  
>DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING! Also I am no longer taking OC's!<strong>_

_**The1andOnlyWiseGirl owns Sydni! And if you could would you PM me I'd like to ask you a question.**_

_**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I NEEDED A NEW LAPTOP BECAUSE MY OTHER ONE HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN TERMINATED. AKA DOESN'T WANT TO LET ME GO ONLINE!**_

_Previously: everyone was getting ready for school!_

Now

* * *

><p>Percy POV<p>

I literally ran to school on the first day praying to every god (the ones that like me) that I had classes with Annabeth. When I got to school I managed to think of what my mom said after I told her about the Annabeth situation "ask to be just friends if we are supposed to be more it will happen" I decided her friend was the best I can do right now. As I walked to my locker I saw Annabeth at her own and smiled noticing how close her's was to mine. I took a deep breath and walked over to try and get her to agree to at least friends.

"Hey Annabeth, you look nice!" I said with a shy smile hoping she won't just walk away.

"Hello Perseus, and thank you" She said as I tried not to cringe from her using my real name.

"Annabeth, please I understand you don't want to date but can we go back to being best friends" I said painfully, while remembering being her friend is better than not talking to her at all.

"Well…I….um….alright, I guess we could be best friends" She said smiling as she finally gave in.

**BELL RINGS!**

We both began to laugh, and headed to homeroom. As we walked into homeroom we saw Travis sneaking glances at Katie while she was talking to Connor and two girls whose backs were towards me. As we walked in we found our seats right next to Connor and Travis. The girl turned around and introduced herself as Thaise, and said the girl next to her was Sydni, who smiled and waved then returned to her conversation with Katie about some type of plant. I waved back to her and gave Thaise a smile, she seemed nice but I couldn't shake the feeling I know her for some reason. I decided I would take a nap since Annabeth was already reading some book about Roman Architecture.

Annabeth POV

I hate to admit it be I'm so happy Percy and I are at least friends, it would be weird to not be around him being we went through so much as a team. I couldn't help but smile to Thaise and Sydni they seemed like really nice girls, plus it would be nice to have more girls in the group. I feel bad for Chris and Clarisse though, they are the only ones to not have homeroom with us but I hope they have classes with the rest of us. I decided I would read my book _A journey through Roman Culture: Architecture_ (A/N I HAVE NO CLUE IF THAT IS A REAL BOOK) I was just a few pages in when I noticed Percy fell asleep. I laughed lightly to myself and continued my book, it's a good thing homeroom is extended to an hour since it was the first week of school.

Chris POV

Clarisse and I of course had to be separated from the others and are about two halls away from the others. Like all the homerooms there wasn't too many people and most were either talking quietly or drawing/writing. I was trying to talk to Clarisse but she ignored me and continued to draw. After a few minutes of silence the kid on the other side of me started talking to me about joining sports, I mainly said I might try track(Hermes kid after all ) and basketball. With that the teacher whose name I didn't pay attention too (eh I'll ask someone later) called a silent homeroom for a little bit. I looked to the kid I was talking to and realized I didn't know his name either, so I decided to ask when we could talk again.

* * *

><p>ANYONE WANT TO GIVE ME A NAME FOR A FEMALE AND A MALE TEACHER?<p>

_**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON BUT I'm STILL GETTING USED TO THIS NEW COMPUTER!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey everyone I'm back anyone miss me? Haha I don't blame you all if you didn't. ANY WAY I WOULD LIKE TO APPOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING I HAVEN'T BEEN DOING THE BEST, A LOT OF STUFF IS HAPPENING WITH IN MY FAMILY._

_**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DON'T OWN ANYTHING FOR PJO IS OWNED BY RICK RIORDAN**_

_**Sydni is owned by The1andOnlyWiseGirl**_

_Previously:_

_Everyone was in their homerooms_

ON WITH THE STORY

Annabeth POV

I finished my book with a half hour to spare, yet Percy was still passed out and drooling, I swear you would think a guy would outgrow that, anyway I looked around the room and noticed Thaise was drawing something that looked like a palace it looked familiar with Roman arches and Greek columns, but I stopped analyzing it, when she turned and waved to me. I decided talking would be better than sitting here bored, so I started a conversation with Thaise. We talked about music, myths, classes, and different things, until the teacher called Thaise up to take some papers to the office. I waved to her as she left the room and turned to Sydni and Katie. They were talking about a plant known as gardenias, but I decided to just listen because some of the plants they were talking about seemed interesting.

Sydni POV

Katie and I talked about plants and I couldn't help but feel a bit weird like I should recognize Katie. I decided instead of lingering on it I would talk to Thaise and see what she thinks, luckily I have free period the same as her and I knew exactly where to find her. I was snapped out of planning by Annabeth who said hi to us, I looked around the room and noticed Thaise wasn't anywhere in the room, so I asked Annabeth who said she was asked to go to the office. I ignored the fact that Thaise was unusually sent to the office when I don't know if she's ever talked to the assistant principal then again I don't think anyone has. I decided my homeroom time would be better telling Annabeth and Katie about our wondrous school and how our English teacher Mr. Johnson was awesome but his assistant is a she-demon, all the other teachers were okay.

Percy POV

I woke up and saw Annabeth talking to Katie and Sydni. I shook my head and kept thinking about the dream I just had, my dad that I soon would find out who my twin was but the thing that stuck with me was that he said I already saw her. I saw a bunch of people today so I think I'll ask the others at lunch if they saw anyone that looked a bit like me. I came out of my daze and looked to Annabeth who smiled and waved at me, I returned both glad to at least have my best friend back. I took a quick glance at Travis who was talking to Connor but he kept glancing at Katie, as I watched him I felt a smirk grow on my face knowing that I had to get those two together. The Stolls and I formed a brotherly bond since they were fun to hang out with but not when they were pranking, that just ended in main and running. Connor saw me watching them and waved for me to go over and sit with them, so I did. After I walked over, we bro-fisted and talked about the sports and clubs we might join. He was really excited for track team try outs. I told him he and Travis would do great, after all they are the head councilors of the Hermes cabin. He thanked me and said that I'd do great for the swim team try outs but I swore I wouldn't use my powers. I was worried about that though because in water my body just goes with it and I might use them and not realize it. We noticed Travis was still in The land of Katie, so I snapped my fingers in front of him and Connor slapped the back of his head.

Travis POV

I was jolted out of my day dream by my oh so lovely brother Connor (If you don't sense the sarcasm, have Mr. D check you for insanity) and Percy. I looked to see them laughing and basically rolling on the floor dying. I looked and saw Katie giving me a look that just screamed the words what the Hades are you doing? When she turned I gave each of the two idiots a kick to get them to stop and glared at them. Connor looked challenged and Percy looked confused (big shocker right?), so I merely sighed and let my eyes wonder around the room, only to eventually land on the clock which showed that there were only 30(thirty) minutes left in homeroom then I would get to leave and talk to Thaise who might be able to help me with the Katie issue.

_**Hey guys and girls I promise I will update with in a week this time! I swear on styx :D love you guys have some digital cookies (::)(::)**_

_**REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER JUST SAYING!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER SAYS WHAT HAPPENED TO ME THAISE :DDD**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**HELLO AND WELCOME BACK TO DARE VS CHASE I WANNA SAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND I HAVEN'T FORGOT ABOUT RACHEL SHE JUST ISN'T TRANSFERRED TO GOODE YET DON'T WORRY!**_

_**ALSO THANKS TO MY FRIEND WHO HELPED WITH THE BACK STORY.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I STILL OWN NOTHING **_

_Previously_

_Everyone was chatting with one another._

Sydni POV

I was starting to get worried about Thaise, I had a bad feeling she was in so I told the gang I'd be back and told the teacher I would be wondering. Thank gods for homeroom to be able for you to go anywhere. With that I then rushed off hoping I wasn't too late for Thaise to already be hurt or something.

No one's pov

As Sydni ran off she didn't realize the gang, (plus Clarisse and Chris, who found the gang in the halls) was following her. Just as Sydni was about to go crazy because she didn't know where to find Thaise she heard a crash and instantly ran towards it only to stop out of shock at the door of the gym.

Sydni POV again

I stopped in the doorway of the gym to see three empousai, and a hydra attacking Thaise. I was too shocked to move but I heard a gasp behind me and jumped around only to come face to face with the gang, who looked as shocked as me except for Percy who looked like he had found something he had been trying to find. I decided it would be safe to wait for this to be over because maybe they just saw Thaise playing basketball or something, and I then just watched one of my best friends fight. I knew Thaise knew we were here for she looked over and mouthed I got this.

Percy POV

I knew I had found my twin the second I saw the monsters, I was about to jump in the fight being unsure about how well she could fight being I've never seen her at camp when I say her mouth the words I got this. With that I decided to watch my sister and see what unusual power she was given at birth (the only thing that really would differ between us besides gender) and see how well she could fight. I watched as Thaise dove out of the way of an empousa only to see her pull out a pen take the cap off and see a sword that was exactly like rip-tide. I watched as she took out one empousa, get scratched by another while dodging the hydra's fire. Finally she took out the empousai and jumped at the hydra dodging the fire to slice off the heads and see her somehow get them set on fire I couldn't figure out how she did that though! At the end of the fight I saw her look a bit woozy until looked at the water fountain near us and take a deep breath, at which some water flew out and over to her healing her wounds.

Sydni POV

I looked over the others only to see them jaw dropped except for Percy who for whatever reason looked like he won a million dollars. I knew they saw and decided to tell them that Thaise and I are demigods Percy's face grew happier by the second but I was still confused. They all looked at us and asked for my parent and asked if Thaise's was Poseidon. I told them I would answer them once we got to the old music room that became Thaise, Spike, and my hang out spot and with that Thaise walked over and we led them to the room.

Thaise POV

When we got to the music room I looked to the gang and said "Okay, I know you're demigods and you know we are. So how about we go around the room and say our parent? I'll go last because my story isn't the same as a normal demigod's. " They all agreed and we started at Clarisse- Ares, Chris- Hermes, Annabeth-Athena, Katie- Demeter, Connor and Travis- Hermes, Percy- Poseidon(and well you should know who's who right?)

Sydni then said she's (me) a daughter of Poseidon and our friend Spike is a clear sighted mortal who knows all about the demigod world. It then came to my turn in which everyone asked a question at once so I couldn't understand anything until Percy whistled loudly and said with a smirk to let me, his twin sister talk. I thanked him with a wink happy to know my own twin that dad's been hounding me about finding knew about me too.

I started my tale, I was born mortal but Poseidon saw something different in me and went to consult the fates who told him it was my fate for him to adopt me. He happily complied but decided he would adopt me on Percy's birthday so that we would be twins technically by the fact I was born into the demigod world the same day he was, along with the fact I looked much like him. (the fates told him I would look like Percy) sorry brother but I'm older technically. Anyway Poseidon asked for my birth parents blessing in which they gave it with smiles. When it came time for my adoption I was blessed with the slight ability to control fire from Hephaestus who saw great promise in me. Through the years I grew like a regular mortal until a Minotaur attacked me when I was in school from this I was given my sword (who as Percy pointed out was identical to rip-tide because dad gave us a lot of stuff that's identical). I showed them a moon shaped necklace that I wore under my shirt. They looked confused so I explained that it would turn into a bow when I held the it like one with a never ending quiver on my back and when I touched the strap it would turn into a necklace again, though I personally preferred the sword much like my brother.

I looked to Sydni to see if I forgot anything and she pointed to my bracelet and I realized I forgot to tell about it. It is a charm bracelet that could hold a lot of things and it held my emergency equipment should I need to get out of here fast.

Once I finished telling the gang I took a deep breath and looked to everyone who all looked at me with welcoming smiles, and Sydni who said we're going to have to tell Spike about them so she doesn't get confused.

_**END OF THIS CHAPTER NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE EVERYONE'S REACTIONS TO ME AND SYDNI! REVIEW EVERYONE! Along with the classes that will go fast.**_


	18. Chapter 18

WELCOME BACK TO DARE VS CHASE! I'm sorry to everyone that I had some MAJOR writers block but thanks to my friends I'm back. The last chapter wasn't my style as most of you can tell, my friend helped write it since I promised she could and well she went way over board. I decided I would dedicate each chapter to a reviewer from old or new chapters soooo I dedicate this chapter to _**wisegirlathena**_

_**Disclaimer: I SADLY own nothing! The1andOnlyWiseGirl owns Sydni, and Spikelet is owned by Slytherin-Dauntless-KidofHades if you both would PM me that be great I wanted to ask you each something**_

_Previously:_

_Everyone found out the truth (Though I wish my friend would have let me do it more my style but a promise is a promise)_

NOW

Percy POV

I couldn't believe Thaise was the sister my dad was telling me about but I'm glad I have a sister though I don't understand how dad somehow gave her powers when he adopted her at her birth. Eh maybe I can ask Annabeth about it, she's great at explaining stuff to me plus I love when her nose scrunches up because I would keep getting more and more confused.

Sydni POV

I was truly starting to worry since everyone was silent; I was so spaced out because of this that I didn't realize I was accidently growing three tiger lilies at my feet until Thaise started to nudge me with her foot. I quickly plucked each and made sure there wasn't anything left to say there were random plants growing out of the tiles. I decided to text Spike and see how the sick life is treating her.

Me: Heyy Spikey, hows it hanging?

Spike: Sup Syd, nm bored to death! Hows about ya self?

Me: Same did Thaise tell ya bout the twin thing.

Spike: Yea, she told me the whole thing via text a couple mins ago. Sorry to cut this short Syd but my mom wants me to go and rest. I'm going to school tomorrow so I'll meet ya at Thaise's in the morn

Me: kk later Spiky feel better!

After I finished texting Spike I decided to let the silence go a bit longer before I interrupt it.

Connor POV

Thaise and Sydni are demigods….COOL! I wonder if they would want to help us get Percy and Annabeth back together. Anyway I wonder why they never came to camp. Maybe I'll ask them later!

Travis POV

Wow come to think of it Thaise was a lot like Percy no wonder they're twins, and Sydni seems pretty cool and maybe she can help me out with Katie by telling me what kind of flowers or something to give Katie to show I don't prank her because I hate her just have a crush on her.

No one POV

Katie, Annabeth and Chris were all pretty fast to accept the girls as demigods not needing to think about it, while Clarisse just doesn't care enough to think or worry about it.

UGH SOMEONE TALK ALREADY! At that everyone turned to Sydni, who was now blushing from embarrassment.

"Don't mind that, Syd just hates silence with a serious passion!" Thaise said in her usual calm demeanor.

As soon as that was said the bell rang they all gave smiles and parted ways to get to class, Sydni took Connor, Percy, Chris, and Katie because they were all heading to English, while Thaise took Travis, Annabeth, and Clarisse to Biology. The rest of the day (classes and lunch) were spent doing little worksheets but no homework along with the gang plus Sydni and Thaise all had easy relaxed conversations. This group was going to be the best of friends as anyone could see.

End of the day

During the walk home the group seemed to have separated boys and girls. The girls decided (Clarisse was reluctantly agreeing) that they should have a sleepover and get to know each other better over the weekend. While the girls talked about how they should set up the sleepover and where it should be at, the boys decided to come up with another plan about helping Annabeth and Percy get back together. The boys heard the girls talking about their sleepover plans and thought about having Thaise or Sydni get the girls to play questions (A/N: Questions is a game my friends and I play, people sit in a circle and one person asks a question everyone in the circle answers the question, and the next person asks and cycle repeats around the circle.) and ask who everyone thinks they belong with, if she gets Annabeth to say Percy, Annabeth might realize that her and Percy belong together.

_**Thanks everyone for reading next chapter is the next day where SPIKELET comes and Rachel will make her ! OR PM me**_


End file.
